nickorius demonfog chronicles lifetime 1
by nickorin fusionspark
Summary: this story is a about a alien that is experimented on by fuse and is now the last of his breed of is is my first story so if anyone could give me any ideas on where this could go that would be great.
1. escape

"Welp i'm going to a new planet ." now i know what you might be asking yourself."why isn't he excited i sure would be" the reason i'm not happy about it is that i'm a prisoner as well as a human experiment of fuses not to mention one of his prize experiments, unfortunately that means i'm rarely, if at all, let out of my prison cell. well today i'm breaking out if only to feel the sun on my back and the wind in my face again.i was once the strongest of my people but seen as a monster now i really am a monster kept in a cage with the rest of my people either dead or driven insane because of torture and experiments by fuse. but soon i'll be free but first i just have to get transferred to the Knd moon base. the Knd moon base was captured 3 months ago and by the talk of my cell guards they put a good enough fight to get a lot of their people out they were called humans . they sounded like they looked a lot like me. talking about what i looked like now would be a good time to tell you i was wearing what i was wearing on my home planet a black shirt with a skull on it and black Shinobi pants as well as dark black leather steel-toe boots with spikes at the tip, "the fusions weren't effected by them".i was good at stealth and the fusion guards knew it they never opened the doors i was good friends with the fusion doctors as well as what the fusions called "the guardian " one day i overheard the guards whisper angrily "fuse is planning to kill the guardian somebody gotta stand up to him soon otherwise were all gonna die". the guards in front of my cell looked in my direction for once they decided to humor me. one looked like a really big caterpillar, it was a catterplug at level 23,while the other looked like a overgrown monster made out of ice cubes, it was a iced golem at level 23 both at my lvl i could kill but i decided to try to reason with them." so what is it experiment # 21" said the caterplug" yeah what is so important that ya had to interrupt ",i decided to tell them a plan i had made on the spot i asked them if i could make a suggestion about how they could save the guardian "why not get him close to the planet that is being attacked if you can get both of us near there we could both escape to the human base from there a resistance would be effective." both were smart in war tactics but were no good in direct combat that's why they were guards and not soldiers down on the planets surface they there i waited 3 days before some scrap kongs came into my cell and roughly picked me up and chucked me into a prison transport to the moon base according to plan from there i fell asleep with an evil smile on my face. i was chucked into a cell with a strange silhouette inside. From there i saw some greenish goo and what do ya know it was a clone of number one he asked me why i was here i asked him if he wants his said"of course i do why wouldn't I" i asked him if he was wiling to take risks for that freedom. he than said "sure what type of risks" with determination in his voice. i then told him my plan and then we worked on the plan but i didn't trust him so i made a back up plan and a back up plan for that back up plan just in case the plan was to use makeshift explosives to blow our cell doors off their hinges and from their to cause a mass break out which would then cause a distraction big enough to let us get to the bases left over escape pods which should then get down to the planet below while the escapees would at that point have made it to the space port have stolen a ship and meet up with us on the planet from there we would make our way to the city capture a large building complex which would be our base of operations. luckily for me the plan worked without a hitch that is until the landing I got in strapped in and pressed the eject button and the escape pod i was in heated up to near roasting temperatures the impact caused me to scream when i felt something stab into my lower rib cage.I woke up in a bed in what looked like a hospital.


	2. sorry lost the spark

Chapter 2 Warning:adoption notice

sorry everyone but I've not only made several grammer errors but I've also lost interest in writing this crossover myself hopefully someone else can take it from me and do better. 


End file.
